Untitled
by IKookie
Summary: Prologue to my story, and a bit of the first chapter, Vampires are more then just a Myth.


Prologue.

Running, the sound of breathes escaping your body, like the life force you once owned has left to find another host.

the sound of bodies swiftly connecting with the hard stone ground,not like i enjoyed doing this. But it was simply a part of my job, a part of who i was now; and i was never going to look back to who i was before, weak, pushed around - prey.

The sound of flesh being torn from the wounds of certain weapons,weapons i weild with my hands to cut down those who i am told to, i enjoy this power, i yearn for it; yet there still is something very big holding me back ; a simply feelng? no none of the sort.. A memory.. Something telling me that this is not who i am; _ push it away, leave it behind _ the simple words of my mentor- the one who made me like this.

what does it mean to simply push something away? to leave it behind... No, seems to be something more , something more empowering . Something i have yet to come to understand.

The curious murmurs from the audience of my little fight caught my attention, off gaurd; to bad. Second hit, i stumble backwards and shot a glance to my opponent, her ragged breathing proved i was nearly winning- though i seemed to have forgotten that i had been fighting nearly all day, my muscels ached for something, realization, rest- who knew.

I charged-missed, I swore sourly and attacked, a deafining crack had sounded in my ears, i had done it - simply put as.. Snapped her neck.

I didn't enjoy this part of the job.. disposing of bodies, but it had to be done.

I stretched out my tired sore and bloody limbs and cursed in irration before i lifted the body off the ground and over my shoulder, walking through the cast iron gates of Hurine, i trotted along the gravel road , watching as the scenery off my latest death trap slowly disapeared behind me, i believed- and i was destroyed.

The light of a new days dawn passed through my blacked out curtains and blinded my eyes.Rubbing my eyes out of habbit i found it irrating that yet again i had just recieved another 3 hours of sleep. blinking once again i cleared my eyes of all the dust and nightime sludge it had accumulated.

Rolling out of my covers i heared the snaps and pops of bones moving back into place and stiff muscels crying in pain. Hissing painfully i forced myself to stand up and make my way to the shower- one of the many paradises of man kinda, hot water.

After i had finished my well enjoyed shower , the doorbell was pressed and the annoying sound of the chime rung through my ears. I sighed contently and shuffled through the bathroom door to get dressed quickly.Pulling a shirt over my head and pulling pants on i made my way through the nearly impossible scary clean den of my house, i was never around for it to get dirty, as it was a suprise i even still owned it. Looking through the small hole in my door i opened it up to a very curious looking women, and by curious i mean it was nearly 45 degrees outside and not even a bead of sweat ran across her forhead or cheeks, as if she was extremely cool.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at her suitcase " what do you want?" i snapped out accidently, force of habit. The women, looking non-shakin at my comment to why she was here, raised an eyebrow in amusement and held out her hand " I am Helena Ran " she said pausing for a moment to see if i would respond. Not bothering to shake her hand i sighed and one hand on my hip and the other on the door " what buisness do you have with me?" i asked shaking my long damp hair out of my eyes, She simply smiled and approached the door " if it's alright with you, may we speak indoors ?" she asked with the same amused tone in her voice. Narrowing my eyes i let her through, Closing the door after her i let her find her way to the dinning room table before i got myself some coffee. " Miss Corine i have a job for you" she said looking at me as i entered through the passage from the kitchen to dinning room. I Laughed and glared at her " who doesn't ." I answered impatiently, looking down at her i sighed and waved my hand " yes yes, alright go on." i exclaimed as i sat down letting my coffee spill a bit over the edge.


End file.
